Diffindo
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: Kurama comes home from college for a visit with old friends only to find that the woman he wants most is also being pursued by another. Kurama/Botan/Youko


Greetings my fellow readers! Hope this finds you all well. My lady has requested a story and being the gentleman I am, I cannot refuse such a request. So this is a one shot story and since it deals with a physical split between Youko and Shuichi, it will be AU in manner. As always with my YYH fics, this is Kurama/Botan centric. Enjoy!

Warning: Rated M for language and some naughtiness but not explicit. Don't like, don't read.

Diffindo

Fate was a funny thing.

You never knew what kind of curve ball was coming your way or how it would affect you and your life.

For Shuichi Minamino, aka Kurama, that curve ball came in the form of one blue-haired deity and an event that would change the relationship with his youkai side forever.

XXXXX

It started out innocently enough. A reunion meeting between the Spirit Detectives at Kurama's house. The red haired young man had just returned home from his sophomore year at college to spend some time with his family. Curious as to how his friends were getting along now that they investigative days were over, he called up Yusuke and Kuwabara. The two were eager to meet up with their youkai friend and agreed to come over for a visit.

Kurama greeted the two men at the front door, blinking when Kuwabara picked him up and gave him a bear hug while Yusuke snickered.

"Keep that up and Yukina will get jealous."

Kuwabara scowled and lowered the red head down. "Shut up, Urameshi! Guys can hug if they haven't seen each other in a while!"

"Not without a man card violation." Yusuke replied with a snort.

"I'm plenty man enough to kick your ass!" The taller man snapped and reached to grab Yusuke by the collar.

The former leader of the detectives merely grinned. "Oh, yeah? Bring it, kitten lover!"

Kurama watched the two in mild amusement. His friends were basically the same from the last time he saw them. And although it was funny to watch, protocol dictated that he step in and stop the confrontation before it got out of hand and his family saw more than they should. Getting them to settle down took a bit of work and he more or less guided them towards the backyard, the two still bantering back and forth, trying to outdo the other in the beloved game of insults.

At last they settled down and took a seat in the red wicker chairs under the shade of a rather large maple tree. Sunlight filtered through the bright green leaves, casting the well manicured and cultivated area with an almost glowing aura.

"So, fox boy," Yusuke started after accepting an iced tea from his host. "what have you been up to lately? Bet there are a lot of hot chicks at college just waiting to have a go with you."

"What kind of question is that, Urameshi?!" Kuwabara interjected. "Kurama isn't the kind of guy that goes after every girl he sees!"

"It's alright, Kuwabara, I don't mind answering the question." The fox spirit replied. "To tell you the truth, Yusuke, there have been a lot of women chasing after me throughout my past life and this one as well. And while there have been many who are indeed beautiful, I fear none of them hold my interest."

"You don't like girls or something, fox boy?" Yusuke asked, his tone serious though his features were amused at Kuwabara's subsequent outburst.

Kurama was calm and collected as he replied, "I do like girls, Yusuke. But there has been only one girl to ever catch my attention enough that I wanted to.." He paused, brow furrowed as he felt Youko's presence start to stir within his mind. _What don't you come out and say it, Shuichi. Mate. The only girl you've wanted to mate with_. _Tell them about your desire for the peony girl. What those long legs and full lips do to you. You'll fit right in with them then._

_Not now, Youko. _Kurama replied mentally, pushing his demon side down. His withdrawal into his mind was not lost on his friends.

"Hey, you okay there, Kurama?"The street fighter asked as he studied his friend. "Looks like you were lost there for a moment."

"I'm fine, Kuwabara. As I was saying, yes, there is one girl I very much would like to spend time with alone."

Yusuke smirked. "Uh-huh, I bet. So tell me, fox boy, who's the girl you got your sights set on, hmm? Do I know her?"

Kurama was about to reply when he sensed the presence of the very girl he was interested in coming towards his house.

"Hey, guys!"

The men looked up to find Botan hovering above on her oar. Kurama took in her features, finding her as beautiful now as she was the first time he laid eyes on her. Her hair was free flowing, the long sky blue strands wrapped around her neck on both sides and he his hands itched to play with it. His gaze lingered upon her features, her full lips seemed to beg to be kissed and he wanted to be the one to kiss her. Ravish her mouth until he took her breath away. His brow furrowed and he closed his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He wondered to himself. _Ten seconds in Botan's presence and all I want to do is rip that kimono off and lick and nibble every part of her body._

_There's nothing wrong with you, Shuichi. Fucking healthy thing to desire a vixen like that. Imagine what a girl with those long legs can do when they wrap around your waist and she begs to be taken. _

_Quiet, Youko! _Kurama hissed back mentally, though the image conjured made his body start to burn with desire. _She is my friend and I respect her for more than her body. _

Eyes closed and distracted by the conversation of his youkai side_, _he didn't see Botan land before him, nor the way the ferry girl swept her gaze over to the kitsune. To her, he was still the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. So talented and smart. Deadly with his mind and his hands. Hands she couldn't deny she wanted to feel on her body. Botan wasn't a virgin, but it'd been a long time since she felt the yearning to be pursued and ravished. Or sought such attention out. And it was Kurama she wanted to have chase her. Make her his.

Still, they never went beyond friendship, much to Botan's dismay. He'd saved her on numerous occasions, protected her on others and would talk to her whenever he could. It was hard to tell what Kurama was thinking most of the time. He was an enigma that she wish she could figure out. After the group split up and went their separate ways, the deity would check up on her friends and especially, Kurama.

She always found him studying or working hard, absorbed in his schooling and his job. No girlfriend or much of a social life. And that made Botan sad. The man needed a girlfriend and a social life. If he would let her into his heart, she could make him happy. As he would make her the happiest girl in the world if she were chosen to be his.

The ferry girl gave her other friends a warm smile and answered their questions then turned her attention back to Kurama who was still lost in his thoughts and arguing with Youko. She walked forward, noting the troubled look on his perfect features. "Kurama?" She whispered, reaching out to touch her friend's shoulder.

The kitsune opened his eyes, studying the form of Botan in front of him and he gave her a warm smile. "Hello, Botan. It is nice to see you." He replied softly, though his body was rebelling against his constraint. He sat down as the others followed suit and they engaged in an easy conversation, filling in on each other's activities since they'd last met. When they'd finished, Yusuke and Kuwabara excused themselves, stating they had business to attend to and headed out after promising to meet up again in a few days, leaving Botan and Kurama alone.

The two just stared at each other for a moment, before the kitsune rose. "If it pleases you, Botan, I would like to walk with you for a bit."

Botan blushed but stood up and nodded, going over to him when he motioned her to follow. "I would love to walk with you, Kurama."

The kitsune smiled and led her to the garden area of his backyard. It was expansive, especially for a Tokyo suburb, but his gift of plant knowledge and usage only added to the value and beauty of the layout. They stopped before the pond and waterfall Kurama had created, purple lilies floating along the surface.

Botan studied her surroundings in awe and admiration, turning her gaze to the kitsune when he asked, "Beautiful isn't it?"

The deity nodded. "Yes. It is. I especially like the water lilies. They are beautiful."

"Like your eyes." Kurama replied softly, his own emerald ones studying the purple tinted irises of the deity.

Botan blushed and lowered her gaze first. His words were simple but she actually could feel the emotion behind them and it made her heart jump and her body tingle. "You flatter me, Kurama, with your words."

The fox spirit noticed the blush and the shyness of the girl and found he liked her response to him. Maybe Youko was right. Maybe he should make a move while he could. Reaching out, the kitsune crooked his right index finger and brought it under the ferry girl's chin, gently lifting it so he could look down into her features. "It is not flattery, Botan. It is the truth. You have beautiful eyes."

"Kurama.." Botan whispered shyly but did not break eye contact the fox spirit. It was unusual to hear him talk this way and she found she liked it very much. She stared into his eyes, waiting to hear more.

The kitsune smiled and slowly withdrew his hand. Her presence was affecting him more and more each second and if he didn't get control of himself, he would do something that he might regret later. Still, he couldn't help but add. "Eyes are the mirrors to the soul and I find in yours one of mirth and experience. A pure and beautiful soul and I envy you for that."

Botan blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Envy me?"

He nodded and sighed inwardly as the insistent voice of Youko was twirling around in his brain. "Yes. You are many things I am not but wish to be."

Botan was going to press him on the issue only to blink in surprise at his next words.

"There is an art exhibit on naturalist paintings coming to the Tokyo Museum. I happened to purchase two tickets for the premier event. Would you perchance like to accompany me tomorrow night?"

A dark blush spread across the deity's cheeks. He was asking her out? Like on a date? "I.. I mean that is.."

Kurama smiled softly. "You are rather cute when you stammer like that Botan."

She was flustered even more at his words and she shuffled her feet. "Kurama.."

He moved closer to her, taking her hand in his, stroking the top with his thumb, his voice lowering without thought. "I promise you will enjoy the evening, Botan. I welcome your company and it will give us a chance to catch up more on what's going on in our lives."

His voice was doing things to her. She felt her body heat up and her features flush. Still, she managed to find her voice. "Yes. I would like that, Kurama. Very much."

He beamed, happy at her reply, slowly letting her hand go, though he remained close to her. "Excellent. It starts at 8:00 tomorrow evening. If you wish, we can have dinner before hand, my treat of course."

Oh dear.. Now he was offering dinner as well? This was a date! Botan felt giddy with excitement. Finally, after all these years, she would be spending alone time with the man she fantasized about and had feelings for. "I think that sounds like a good plan, Kurama. What time do you want to meet up?"

The kitsune thought for a moment. "Six o'clock would be good. Meet me here and we'll head out after that."

Botan nodded, unable to contain her excitement she got up on tip toe and kissed the kitsune on the cheek. "See you then!" She replied, giggling at the blush that now crept across Kurama's cheeks as he watched her materialize her oar and head off back to spirit world.

Kurama watched her go, fingers upon his cheek at the spot of the kiss. It was a simple gesture, innocent and pure. The resulting heat that spread along the skin was surprising to him. Youko would not blush or find it difficult to speak and say what was on his mind when it came to a female. So why was it so hard for him now?

_Because you and I are completely different entities in the same body, that's why silly boy._

The young man thought about those words for a moment. Was such a thing really true? Kurama always thought of Youko as nothing more than a different side of himself. The more cunning and powerful side. True, he was known as Shuichi. He loved his mother and his family. He was perfectly content to remain human until death. The voice of his Youkai side was heard less and less. He only seemed to speak out whenever women were around. And especially when he was near the ferry girl.

_You realize how long it's been since I've had a woman, Shuichi? _Youko's voice growled, reading his other half's thoughts. _Twenty-two years! It's a wonder I haven't lost my mind! _

"That may be the case, but you are not going to make me push Botan into doing anything she isn't ready for." Kurama replied calmly.

_Shuichi, I know women. I know what they want and how they want it. The peony girl wants you. Wants you to pursue her, woo her, then ravish her. She wants to be taken. If you play your cards right, you could have her in your bed tonight. If you just let me take control for a while, I'll make sure of it._

"No. Absolutely not."

Youko growled. _Why not? I'm the best qualified to seduce and mate with her. You've never even kissed a woman_.

"Because you will frighten her. And I will not push her into having sex with me just because you need to relieve your ache."

_I could do it without your permission, Shuichi. It would be wise to let me have my way this time. _

Kurama gave no reply, merely used his dominant control over his body and mind to shut his youkai side down. He would not allow Youko to undo whatever he had developing with the ferry girl. He would woo her, not only because in truth he did want to sleep with her but also because he was in love with her and wanted to take his time. Being forward would only chase her away and he wanted to make her his and keep her. To have her accept him and his dual sided nature. With thoughts of the date he'd set up for tomorrow, the kitsune headed upstairs, spending the time reading before retiring to bed, unaware that Youko had mastered a way to leave his host's body and travel in spiritual form for a short time. _Soon_, the fox spirit thought as he remained awake in the dark recesses of Shuichi's mind. _Soon, I will take what is mine. And show the peony girl just what it's like to be ravished. _

XXXXX

Kurama led Botan around the promenade that stretched into the traveling art exhibit section. Dinner earlier in the evening had been pleasant, the two of them easing into a light conversation. When they finished, the kitsune had whisked the ferry girl to the museum and was currently pointing out one of his favorite paintings. They stood before a medium sized canvas, an image of a piper playing as he danced merrily around a field of grass and flowers. Kurama turned his gaze to the deity, admiring her beauty when she leaned in to study the painting closer. "I like this one, Kurama. It seems light and happy. The flowers remind me of the ones I saw on your grounds the day before."

"Ah, you noticed that." Kurama replied softly, a twinkle in his eyes as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I planted peonies because they remind me of you and your eyes."

Botan blushed darkly. Just having his lips this close to her ear was sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. "Kurama, I.. I don't know what to say. I'm honored you thought of me enough to plant something so beautiful in your backyard."

The red head enjoyed the sight of the girl's flustered state, finding it enhanced her beauty. He yearned to kiss those heated cheeks and her full lips. But as a gentleman, he held himself in check, backing away slightly to give the girl some space. "You are on my mind more often than you think, Botan. When I see something beautiful, like you and your eyes, I try to recreate it. A way of admiration to be more precise." At this point, the kitsune waited, expecting to hear the voice of his youkai side berating him for his boring formal speech. Like the rest of the evening, Youko was surprisingly silent and Kurama wasn't sure if he should be content or worried about that fact. His gaze lingered on the girl's features, sensing within the amethyst pools that returned his look a yearning and a desire to be touched and loved. But the girl's cheeks were flushed and her gaze lowered in a sign of shyness and embarrassment. It was endearing and cute as hell.

"You are rather cute when you blush, Botan. Did you know that?"

Botan shook her head slowly, voice soft and demure. "No. I find myself to be silly rather than cute, Kurama."

The red head allowed a soft chuckle to escape past his lips as he reached out to touch the girl's cheek. "You are silly sometimes. But I like that about you."

"You do?" Botan replied with a soft gasp, lifting her head up to meet the kitsune's gaze.

Kurama nodded. "Yes. Most definitely." He whispered then lowered his hand from her cheek before taking hold of the girl's gently and leading her onward.

The rest of the date went along smoothly and to the dismay of both, it ended and it was time to part. Kurama walked with Botan down the sidewalk, chuckling softly as they teased each other verbally. The kitsune stopped suddenly, snapping his head up, his gaze hardening as he studied the top of the buildings that towered over them.

Botan saw and sensed his distress and she touched his arm gently. "What is it, Kurama? Do you sense something?"

The kitsune's gaze remained focused, a look of intense concentration on his features. "I do sense something, but it makes.. no sense to me."

"What do you mean?" Botan asked in concern, subconsciously moving closer to Kurama and clinging to his arm.

Kurama shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing, Botan. Let's go." He whispered as he escorted her to a secluded spot in which she could materialize her oar and head back to spirit world.

"Thank you for tonight, Kurama, I had a wonderful time." Botan replied as she met the kitsune's gaze. Her eyes kept shifting to the young man's lips and she wondered if he would kiss her.

Kurama sensed Botan's desire for some display of affection. It excited and terrified him. Youko was right. He didn't really know how to handle expressing emotions and desires with a female. Still, he wanted to kiss those full lips that begged to be ravished. Lifting his fingers, he traced his fingertips along the deity's lips, eyes darkening and his voice lowering though it was soft. "I had a wonderful time, Botan." He whispered, his heart beat escalating and his breathing a bit more labored than it should be as he leaned closer to her mouth, his lips nearly on hers. "May I kiss you, Botan?"

Botan shivered at the change in the kitsune's voice and demeanor. For such a gentleman, his voice was downright sexy when laced with arousal_. Fuck yes, I want you to! _Her mind screamed though her voice was shy and soft. "Please do."

Kurama closed the gap between them, his lips barely brushing against the girl's, eliciting a soft groan from both of them. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew out the kiss slowly, making the both burn with need for more. He nipped her lip gently, causing the deity to part her lips, her gasp muffled as the kitsune took advantage, claiming her mouth with his tongue as he began to walk her over towards the trunk of a nearby tree. He pressed her against the trunk, groaning as the deity surprised him and wrapped her legs around his waist. His member was already heavy and swollen with the blood that rushed downward in his excitement. He rocked his covered erection against the girl's sex and felt male pride as the deity broke off the kiss and gasped in pleasure. "Oh.. Kurama.. God.. We.. We have.. We have to stop..."

The kitsune blinked at her words, the lust clearing form his emerald orbs and he groaned and buried his face in her neck. "Botan.." He growled in frustration but loosened his hold.

The deity was frustrated as well. Her panties were soaked and she ached deep inside, needing relief. But it wouldn't do to be caught in public. As much as she wanted this gorgeous man pressed against her, it was risky to jump into bed too soon. She stroked his back gently, kissing his crown. "It's not that I don't want to. But not here.. not now.."

Kurama lifted his head to study her, voice gruff and urgent. "Then when, Botan? Where? Tell me, and I'll grant whatever you desire of me." He took hold of her hand, kissing the girl's fingertips which elicited another moan from the girl.

_God, how did he know about my fingers? _She wondered as she cleared her throat and replied. "Soon, Kurama. I promise. But for now.. I have to go back to spirit world. Koenma is expecting a report from me and I don't want him to know the truth."

A frown spread across the kitsune's features and he felt a sting of rejection that hurt more than he thought it would. Still, he gently removed himself from her, whispering. "I understand. I am sorry for being so forward. I will not press for any affection from you until you are ready."

Now it was the deity's turn to frown. She could see a flash of hurt on his face and it confused her. She didn't want him to behave. She wanted him, didn't he know that? But they couldn't have sex yet. Not until it was safe to do so. "Kurama, try to understand. I do want this, I just can't tonight, okay?"

The red head gave a slight nod, voice calm and reserved. "Of course. I understand. When you change your mind, you know where to find me. Until then, I bid you adieu and I wish for you to have a safe journey back to Renkai."

The deity sighed inwardly, remembering the articles she read in those silly women's magazines she used to pour over with Keiko and giggle about. Men really did have fragile egos. Even ones as strong and intelligent as Kurama. "I did have a good time tonight, Kurama. I hope we can do this again soon."

The kitsune watched the girl materialize an oar then slip onto it, letting go of his ego, he replied softly. "I had a good time as well, Botan. I do look forward to finishing what we started soon. Until then, goodnight, my peony." He whispered, smiling at the girl's blush as his gaze lifted to follow the girl's path. When she was out of sight, his gaze lowered and he sighed heavily. This new sensation of being aroused and wanting to mate with the girl was intoxicating. He drove home with naughty thoughts of Botan on his mind, unaware that a pair of gold eyes had been watching the scene, a wicked smile upon his face, sharp canines visible as the form rose, his silver hair tugged by the wind as he turned and darted upon the rooftops of the buildings, searching for an entrance into spirit world and a chance to pick up where the red head had left off.

XXXXX

Botan walked briskly down the hall to her room after giving her report to Koenma. It had taken some time to complete and she was still very achy from earlier. The heat the kitsune had made her feel wasn't fading quickly and she needed some form of relief. Opening the door, the ferry girl shut it quickly, undressing down to her lingerie as she went into her bathroom to start the bath water. Heading back into her bedroom, she got as far as her dresser before she noticed the figure leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"Eek!" She squeaked out, covering her chest with her arms as she scurried in an attempt to grab her robe.

"What are you doing here!" She hissed, clutching the satin fabric against her body as she watched the figure step out of the shadows.

"Watching you, of course." The deep rumble of Youko's voice filled the room, his gold gaze sliding downward slowly then back up again. He gave her an admiring leer as he moved closer to her. "And what a sight you are to behold."

"Kurama, you can't be here right now. It's not a good idea for you to be sniffing around."

At her words, the youkai chuckled and raised his head back slightly, inhaling the air, eyes flashing intently. "Ah, well, my nose detects that you are rather aroused still. Did Shuichi do that to you, hmm? Though why you'd want a boy when you could have a man escapes me."

The ferry girl frowned, backing up slowly as the kitsune advanced upon her. "What are you talking about, Kurama? You are also Shuichi, are you not?"

An amused expression graced the fox spirit's handsome face and he lifted his hand, slowly pulling the robe from the girl's clutches, dropping it before dragging a clawed finger downward, tracing along the edge of the girl's panties. "Mmm.. Not at the moment." He growled softly. "He's stroking himself as we speak, thinking oh so very naughty thoughts of you. He always makes quite a mess. Then again, he got that from me I do believe."

Botan continued to back away from the kitsune, blinking and arching her back slightly at the cold texture against her heated skin. Her gaze shifted up to the towering form of Youko, her body shivering at his presence and his words. The idea of Kurama getting off and spurting all over himself turned her on greatly. But that just wasn't possible. Youko and Shuichi were fused together. No way they could separate physically. Her thoughts were interrupted by the hot and wet sensation of Youko's tongue sliding down her neck. She closed her eyes then groaned, her petite hands pressing weakly against the kitsune's sculpted stomach and chest. "Kurama.. I.. said.. earlier.. I.. can't do this.. right now.."

A warning growl erupted past Youko's lips as he nipped and sucked on her pulse point. Botan's knees nearly gave way as she cried out in surprise and arousal. A low moan escaped her lips as the fox spirit began to lick his way downward, his claw tearing gently through the side of the fabric, tugging it away despite the girl's protests then lifted her legs over his shoulders and traced the contours of the girl's sex until she buck and moaned, crying out as the coils within her snapped. Youko drank of her essence again and again, holding the girl at the hips until she stopped moving and slumped against the wall, sated.

The deity could hardly believe what had happened. It was so fucking sexy and erotic to watch the kitsune love her with his tongue that she couldn't find a voice to protest. She had needed the release and Youko had given it to her. Still, she felt guilty. The human side of Kurama had aroused her first. She had wanted to give her body to him but had told him to wait. And here she was, allowing the demon side to have control over her. Making her body snap and release like a bitch in heat. The thought both angered and aroused her. Her legs slipped off the kitsune's shoulders as he let her stand and hovered over her once more.

"You taste as wonderful as I thought you would, Botan. " Youko growled, his voice husky and his body aching to make the girl his completely. He began to tug at his own clothing only to stop at the hard knocking on the deity's door. He snarled and gave the girl a rough but quick kiss as he headed towards the window. "Perhaps another time, my lovely." He gave her a roguish grin and disappeared, the vines he created lowering him and helping him to get away.

Botan just blinked then stared out the open window, jumping at the continued pounding on her door. Grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her slightly shaky body, the deity opened it and found two palace guards standing outside. "We detected a demon's presence here, my lady. Have you seen the intruder or noticed anything unusual?"

Shaking her head, the ferry girl giggled to hide her feelings of guilt. "I can't say I have gentlemen. But that sounds kind of exciting, doesn't?"

The men blinked and looked at each other in confusion but before they could ask anything more, the deity closed the door and rushed into the bathroom, crying out in dismay at the water flowing over the side of the tub. She shut off the water, cursing the youkai as she unplugged the drain and began to clean the mess up. As soon as she was finished, she was going to go Ningenkai and finished what that sexy demon had started.

XXXXX

After taking care of his arousal problem, Kurama had showered and slid into bed wearing nothing more than red silk boxers. The release had been messy and very satisfying, though he had wished to finish with the girl's help in some manner or another. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Settling in for sleep, the kitsune closed his eyes and drifted off. Usually his senses were keen and alert. But not tonight. He didn't hear the window open, nor the soft footfalls that moved closer then next to his bed. But he did feel soft hands caressing his bare chest and supple lips kissing along his neck and he groaned, shifting in his sleep, murmuring, "Botan..."

A leg crooked over his hip and he felt something wet and soft rubbing against his swelling member and his eyelids fluttered open to find the deity looking down at him with such a gaze of lust and need that his throat went dry and his voice croaked, "Botan.. What.. What.."

The ferry girl rolled, pulling the kitsune over and onto her, wrapping her legs around him as she kissed along his ear, voice husky as she rolled her hips up, "I want you, Kurama. I want you in me.." She moaned as the man above her rocked his hardened arousal against the apex of her sex. She was still angry at him for invading her room and his impatience but what his youkai side had said puzzled her. It was impossible for the two to separate and being with him in his room now proved it. Or so she thought. And she couldn't deny she wanted him. It'd been too long since she'd last been loved completely. And she needed to feel that again. Needed him to slide into her and stretch her then pound into her until she couldn't take it anymore and snapped. "Make me yours, Kurama. Please.. I need you.. I need you.."

Kurama groaned, aroused at her words and the sound and sight of her. He didn't care if it was a dream or real, he was going to have her. He slid his hands up and tugged the girl's panties down then his own boxers, sliding in slowly inch by inch, moaning at the sensation and leaned down to kiss the girl heatedly. It felt so good. So new and exciting that soon he was picking up a pace that had both of them crying out and the bed shaking. After several blissful minutes, the pace became frantic and rough until Kurama snapped his hips forward and filled Botan with his seed.

The deity clung to him, moving her hips in time with his thrusts, kissing his neck, biting his shoulder as she joined him in release, body quivering, his name on her lips as she slowly came down from the high of orgasm.

The kitsune slowed to a stop, collapsing onto the girl, licking at her neck and murmured softly. "Wow.. What a way to wake up.."

Botan laughed softly, her fingers sliding up to play with the red head's hair. "I told you I would come back to you when I was ready, Kurama. Ye of little faith.." She teased, poking his side playfully, grinning at his growl then pouting as he moved off and out of her.

Kurama pulled Botan to him, kissing her gently though he nibbled on her lip. "I admit I was surprised. I thought you didn't want me right now."

Botan hesitated for a second then replied, "Well, when I found you waiting in my room, how could I refuse."

The kitsune frowned. "What? But I wasn't in your room tonight."

"Stop teasing me, Kurama. I know it was you. Well, Youko anyway. But still, it was you nonetheless."

Kurama shook his head. "Botan, it couldn't have been me. Even when Youko is in control, I am aware of it and remember everything."

A look of confusion flashed across the deity's face. "But, that's impossible. I saw him.. I felt.. him.." She added with a dark blush. "There is no way you can be in two places at once, is there?"

A flash of gold eyes in the darkness outside Kurama's window was seen and it sent shockwaves within the two lovers hearts, even as the rumbling chuckle of Youko carried along the night wind and the eyes vanished.

Okay, there you go.. Something a bit different. Naughty, yes, but not explicitly so. Be kind and courteous and do review. It takes a lot of effort to write and how can I improve upon what I've done without feedback. Your opinions matter. Especially with me.

Also if anyone is curious as to what Diffindo means it is Latin for split or break apart.


End file.
